narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talisman Technique: God-Taking Words of Praise
|image=God-Hanging Words of Evil.jpg |kanji=札術・神懸り褒め言葉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fudajutsu: Kamigakari Homekotoba |literal english=Talisman Technique: God-Taking Words of Praise |english tv=Talisman Technique: Buddhist Chanting Words of Praise |related jutsu=Dead Demon Consuming Seal, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fudajutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Samiya, First Kazekage (Ash) |hand signs=Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent, Tiger, Followed by Incantation, Four Technique-Specific Hand Seals |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Talisman Technique: God-Taking Words of Praise (札術・神懸り褒め言葉, Fudajutsu: Kamigakari Homekotoba) is one of the most powerful Fudajutsu techniques created. It was developed by the , and recorded in a scroll for a considerable period of time before Samiya achieved the use of this technique. It is thought to be the technique that provided Sunagakure with the ability to concretely seal the Shukaku without assistance from other hidden villages, a display of its sheer potency. Firstly, the technique requires the use of twelve talismans with the kanji 周天 inscribed onto them, along with a circle around each separate kanji. These kanji read Shūten (周天, Full Scope of the Heavens), and are placed in a circular formation surrounding the technique. In order to do this effectively, it is recommended that the victim of the technique has been placed under a temporary binding of some sort, or is exhausted severely. When this is completed, the user immediately begins to perform each of the hand seals in consecutive order, at which they will begin reciting the incantation: God and Man shall be as one (天人が統一されます, Tenjin ga Tōitsu sa Remasu). This is repeated until the tags begin to release a faint aura of dark chakra, which causes numerous words to appear akin to a chain, at which they begin to surround the victim of the technique. These chains are used as a means to further bind the victim to a point where they are unable to move. This is the initial phase of the technique, at which phase two of the technique begins. The user summons four peculiar talismans, each colored and named after the four cardinal beasts: Seiryū (青龍, Blue Dragon), Byakko (白虎, White Tiger), Suzaku (朱雀, Vermillion Bird) and Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise). Each of the four are placed in their appropriate direction surrounding the user; following are four specific hand seals, or , appropriate to the respective beasts. At which, the said beasts are appropriate summoned out of the said tags. They proceed to use the binding to their advantage, and take four sequential steps into sealing the soul for eternity. Firstly, Genbu and Byakko; the representatives of North and West, and of Yin and Yang, use their own chakra as a means to break apart the bonds of and within the body, making them incapable of ninjutsu. At which, Suzaku - representative of the south - utilizes her fiery wings to separate the physical body from the soul that it possesses, leaving it to be free in the sky. At which Seiryū - representative of the East - devours the said soul, removing it from the cycle of reincarnation. Upon completion, the beasts go back to their tags, and are unusable for a significant period of time. As to be expected of such a technique, it requires an enormous amount of preparation, as well as precision in order to complete properly. As well as this, the amount of chakra it consumes is monstrous, to the point where if Samiya attempted to use this technique twice a day, she'd kill herself before even completing the first stage of the second attempt. See Also *Dead Demon Consuming Seal Category:Fudajutsu Category:Kinjutsu